


Understand My Frustration

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, M/M, depressed!tajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't understand, Azusa! You don't understand...” There was so much pain in his voice. Pain that shouldn't even be known by someone of Tajima's age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand My Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Have some nice angst fluff for all your TajiHana needs.

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the crowds filled the huge expanse of Saitama Station, the largest station in all of the prefecture. It was here that Tajima Yuuichirou, after years of only texts and emails, had asked to meet up with his former boyfriend, Hanai Azusa.

It wasn't that that had had a bad relationship or anything. In fact, it had been going strong. But with the professionals scouting Tajima and Hanai planning to attend University, it would be difficult to maintain a stable relationship. So they had decided to cut it off until they could finally stay in close-distance relationship. That is, if they were lucky enough to still be attracted to each other.

" _Incoming train. Please stay behind the yellow line."_

As the sleek metal train slid to a stop in the station, Hanai yawned, stretching as he pushed himself up from where he was leaning against a pillar. The doors slid open and out came the crowds, quickly filling up the spaces left by those leaving the station. Each face was carefully scanned by him in search of his still-love until they were found.

"Yuuichirou!" Hanai called, waving to the slouched male making his way through the crowd. "Over here!"

Tajima looked up in surprise, quickly making his way over to his ex.

"Azusa. You made it," It was more of a dull acknowledgment than anything else.

"Of course. I'd do anything to meet back yo with you."

A half smile covered Tajima's face. "Thanks, Azusa. I needed that," For the first time since meeting back together, he actually took a look at how his lover had changed appearance wise. "I see you grew out your hair, huh? It looks good on you."

"Yeah. I had enough of trying to hide how it looked. But enough about me! Are you okay? You look... different. Run down," Tajima wore a weary look. Exhausted and just tired with life in general. "Did something happen while you were going pro?"

A dead look took over and just made Tajima's tiredness more apparent. "About that... I don't think I'm going to pursue professional baseball anymore..."

"What?!" Hanai was in shock. Baseball was Yuuichirou's  _life._ For him to not pursue his dreams which he had aimed for for so long... It was incomprehensible for anyone who has known the male for any amount of time. "Why not? I thought you were going to do it no matter what? That's what you said when you left!"

"You don't  _understand,_ Azusa! You don't  _understand..."_  There was so much  _pain_ in his voice. Pain that shouldn't even be known by someone of Tajima's age. "You don't know how it feels to be so close. To be in the dugout. To be sitting on the bench watching the game. To  _know_ that that could be you on the field playing, hitting the ball, catching the ball, stealing bases. To be  _so close_  yet not be able to do a thing. To not meet the requirements to be on the field. You don't  _understand how much it hurts to be so close yet not be able to do what you've strived for your entire life._ I think you would look pretty damn tired "

Oh... "Oh,  _Yuuichirou..."_ Now Hanai understood. No matter how persistent Tajima was, even he would be deterred by years of being so close to his dream yet not being able to reach it. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know... Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Being pulled into such a warm embrace after standing on his own for so long was more than Tajima could take. He choked back a sob as he buried his face in Hanai's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat he found.

He didn't get to cry for long before Hanai began to pull him towards the station exit.

"Let's go home, Yuuichirou..."

Home... He hadn't heard that term in a while…

"That sounds nice... I'm sorry for yelling at you Azusa..."

"It's okay, Yuuichirou."


End file.
